Hounds of Deception Archive 1
___________________________________________________________________________________ ⏅⧨HOUNDS OF DECEPTION⧨⏅ Beware the tricksters and manipulators. They have many tricks that are unknown even to the finest of tricksters. If you aren't careful, the manipulators will wrap you in their web. The more you struggle, the more you are trapped. Nobody truly knows their plots and deceiving ways. And the scariest of tricksters are the ones you put your trust in. '' ⏅⧨BEWARE OF DECIEVERS⧨⏅ ''INTRODUCTION HERE ⏅⧨SYNOPSIS⧨⏅ ⏅⧨COMMANDMENTS⧨⏅ ⏅⧨ LEGISLATION ONE ⧨⏅ You will remain loyal to your pack, at all times. Punishment: Exile ⏅⧨ LEGISLATION TWO ⧨⏅ The (Leader) is to always be obeyed and respected, no matter what the task or requirement. Punishment: Demotion, pack humiliation, pack mauling, forced spar, exile ⏅⧨ LEGISLATION THREE ⧨⏅ You will not provoke drama or war against your pack mates and allies. Punishment: Demotion, exile ⏅⧨ LEGISLATION FOUR ⧨⏅ You will never trespass on another group's territory, nor hunt on their land. Punishment: Temporary imprisonment ⏅⧨ LEGISLATION FOUR ⧨⏅ (Apprentices) must be 5 moons, and must respect the higher ranks above them. Punishment: Temporary imprisonment, held back graduation, demotion ⏅⧨ LEGISLATION FIVE ⧨⏅ During gatherings and meetings, you must be silent and mature. Punishment: Temporary imprisonment DISOBEYING ANY LEGISLATION CAN LEAD TO BEING SACRIFICED ⏅⧨DRESSCODE⧨⏅ ⏅⧨HIERARCHY⧨⏅ ⏅⧨ HIGHEST DIVISION ⧨⏅ DIGNITARY 1/1 The Dignitary is the ruler of the entire pack. They usually have ruthless and dangerous characteristics, and are to be respected at all times. SURROGATE 1/1 The Surrogate is the second-in-command and most trusted of the Dignitary. They hold responsibilities similar to the Dignitary, but generally are in charge of allies, enemies, and gathering information. MINISTER The Minister is the third-in-command of the pack, and often the most strictest. They are trusted by the Dignitary and Surrogate, and are in charge of daily chores, such as organizing p atrols, testing recruits, and training them. < ⏅⧨ MEDICAL DIVISION ⧨⏅ ORACLE 0/1 The Oracle is the healer of the pack. They have great knowledge of herbal cures. They search for natural resources. This rank is never permanent, as every Oracle is replaced by their apprentices after they graduate, so they require battle knowledge. ORACLE'S APPRENTICE 0/1 The Oracle's Apprentice is the wolf training to become an Oracle. Usually, these wolves are naturally good at fighting, and want to expand their knowledge to healing. After they graduate from 5 training sessions, they replace their mentor. ORACLE'S SERVANT 0/1 The Oracle's Servant is the only permanent rank in the Medical Division. They are in charge of doing small tasks for the Oracle, such as gathering herbs or handing an herb. Generally, this is for wolves who have proven to be very excellent in the Oracle rank, and wish to continue. They are in charge of healing if the Oracle is offline. '' '⏅⧨ SACRIFICIAL DIVISION ⧨⏅''' OVERSEER 0/1 The Overseer is a highly respected rank in the Sacrificial Division. The have dedicated their whole lives to learn the traditions and ways of (GOD'S NAME HERE), and are now so close to them that they can speak for them. They make the desicions based on religious views, including sacrifices and ceremonies. NECROMANCERS 0/3 Necromancers are the assistants of the Overseer. They usually help preform rituals, although they do not actually receive messages from (GOD'S NAME HERE). CURATES 0/UNLIMITED Similar to hunters, Curates bring back prey for sacrifices to (GOD'S NAME HERE), and the Necromancers sacrifice them. They also can bring prey to feed the pack. THE CHOSEN 0/3 The Chosen are the wolves who have been chosen to be sacrificed. Whether it's voluntary or because of punishment, these wolves are treated with high respect in their last days. ⏅⧨ SOLDIER DIVISION ⧨⏅ PIT BRAWLER 0/1 The Pit Brawler is the strongest wolf in practically the entire pack. These wolves lead the pack into battle when the time comes, and are close with high ranks. This rank can be challenged for. MESSANGER 1/1 The Messanger is a very trusted wolf, who sends messages between allies and enemies. They are often charismatic and peaceful. THE DEADLY SEVEN 0/7 The Deadly Seven often train the other wolves in the Soldier Division. They are similar to elite warriors, but are at a higher ranking. APOSTLES 0/12 The Apostles are the Elite Disciples. They are the some most skilled wolves of the pack. DISCIPLES 2/UNLIMITED The Disciples are the majority of the pack, being the "warriors." They protect and fend for the pack at the cost of their lives. ⏅⧨ UNOFFICIAL DIVISION ⧨⏅ INVOKER 0/UNLIMITED Invokers are the apprentices, or the trainees of the pack. They train under a mentor to become a certain rank. They must undergo 5 training sessions to graduate to a higher rank. CHILDREN 0/UNLIMITED The Children are the pups of the pack, being the future generation. RETIRED 0/15 The Retired are the elders. They are older wolves that are too older to continue their duty as their past ranking. DISRESPECTED 0/TBA The Disrespected are the omegas. This is the lowest rank in the pack. Being an omega, most are often disrespected for an action they took, or their low skill level, hence their name. ⏅⧨BELEIFS⧨⏅WIP ⏅⧨AFFILLIATIONS⧨⏅ ⏅⧨ACTIVITIES⧨⏅ WIP ⏅⧨APPlICATIONS⧨⏅ ⏅⧨ JOINING FORM ⧨⏅ Name: AJ Username: Gender: Personality Description: Physical Description: Roleplay Example: Desired Rank: Loyalty Promise: ⏅⧨ ALLIANCE FORM ⧨⏅ Group Name: Leader's Name: Leader's Username: Deputy's Name: Deputy's Username: Reason For Alliance: Orientation: Member Count: